


David dies at the end, too.

by Xx_KiwiBird_xX



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, David Angst, David Whump, David blames himself, David saw Jasper die, Repressed Memories, Short, Sorry it’s not very good, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, because I feel there is not enough, dial m for jasper, i had this idea really quick and wanted to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_KiwiBird_xX/pseuds/Xx_KiwiBird_xX
Summary: He died inside when he realized that Jasper wouldn’t come back.





	David dies at the end, too.

David died that night.  
His mind had been shredded and shriveled with the force of the explosion.

The explosion that killed his friend.

He died inside when he realized that Jasper wouldn’t come back.   
He shouldn’t have let Jasper go into the cave, yet he did.

All because of little Davey’s ignorance.

And so for years, David would wear that ignorance like an armor.   
A coping mechanism, of sorts. Designed by his own mind to block out the trauma he faced.

He was to blame.

His mind would die again at even the slightest mention of Jasper.  
It would leave him in a feral, disorientated state. His mind was a zombie.

He wore the mindlessness that came with that state, blocking out the memories until he would break down, crying.

Few knew what was the matter.  
Others were scared to help.

David’s happy go lucky vibe was swiftly torn away when he entered his mindless state.

Sometimes when he woke the next day, he would be sitting at his desk.  
Clutched in his hand would be the picture of Jasper, Campbell, David, and the other councilors.

His chest would become hot and tears would try to form in his dry, swollen eyes.

The ignorance would take over, then.  
David would get back up and get ready, smiling to the kids and his fellow councilors.

He would ignore the looks they gave him.


End file.
